Captured
by brittfiction
Summary: Collection of five one-shots focusing on various characters from the series. All credit to Heather Vogel Frederick except what I created. Complete as "Coffee Shop Blues" has been added! Contents: "Becca", "Fooling", "Rainy Day", "Brotherly Love", and "Coffee Shop Blues"
1. Becca

**This collection of one-shots is centered around Becca. **

* * *

I hear the phone ring. _Ring, ring, ring. _Oh gosh. Not another phone call. As I walk over to pick it up, I glance at the caller ID. It says Norton. My heart starts to race. Is Zach Norton calling me?

I casually pick up the phone and take a deep breath.

"Hello?" I am trembling with nervousness as I listen carefully for the rewarding sound of a certain Zach Norton's voice.

"Hey Becca, it's Zach."

I am literally about to scream, but I calmly reply, "Hey."

"So, are you going anywhere tonight? Simon and some of the guys are planning to go to see that new movie. Wanna come?"

At this point I am practically hyperventilating. "Sure," I reply nonchalantly, "I'd love to."

As soon as Zach hangs up, I rush over to my room and call Megan. She picks up as soon as I call her.

"Zach Norton just asked me to the movies!" I don't even bother to say hi before shouting out the good news.

"I know, Simon and I are going too," she says, her voice calm and cool compared to my frantic high pitched squeals.

"Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear?"

"Just be casual," Megan replies, "Don't overdo it."

"I know, I know." I quickly sift through my casual clothes collection. "There's nothing that's acceptable in here!"

Megan seems to sense my alarm and quickly replies, "Chill, I'm coming over."

Twenty minutes later, Megan is at my doorstep. "Let's go," she says, "They're coming over in half an hour."

She looks through my closet and throws a couple shirts and pants for me to try on.

I rush to the bathroom and put on the first outfit. It's a grey baggy sweater and black jeans.

Megan shakes her head. "Too dark."

The next outfit is a cute white shirt and a peach skirt. Megan shakes her head again. "You're going to freeze to death in that."

The final outfit she chooses is perfect. It's a burgundy colored sweater and grey jeans. What seals the deal though is the blue-gray pumps she hands me from her bag.

"It's an early birthday present," she says, smiling at me.

I gasp when I see the label on them. "Thank you so much!"

"Come on Becca! We got to leave!"

We run, laughing out the front door towards Zach's car. My outfit is so amazing I have no words for it. No words at all.

* * *

**Review!  
**


	2. Fooling

**Hi guys!**

**It's Britt, and I am super excited to be writing a few more one-shots for _Captured _again. This particular one-shot is going to be the Zach POV I keep talking about, so bear with me while I get through this author's note. Or you can skip it, it's up to you. :)**

**The plan for Captured is to make it a series of five one-shots. On my profile, it says I'm going to update "once a month", but I'd like to finish something for once, so I hope to finish this collection in the next few weeks. I don't like working on more than two to three fanfictions at a time (it gets confusing with all the overlapping characters/plot points), so I'm eager to finish this up and start something new. **

**Also: In this one-shot, Becca and Zach are not dating. This might be confusing because in the first one-shot they went out on a date, but in this one-shot, Becca is dating Theo. **

**Review and request POVs or scenes that you would like me to write in the comments! I'd be happy to write scenes from _The 7th MDBC _in a different POV if anyone else would like to read that. **

**Britt :)**

**Quickie summary for this one-shot: In which Zach contemplates women, men, women and men, and being friend-zoned while being forced to be in close proximity of the object of his affections...**

* * *

**Fooling**

Zach

Women. What is it about them that makes them so confusing? I mean, everything was easier when boys and girls could be friends without hormones and emotions getting in the way, and now something as simple as hand holding means something totally different.

And what about us guys? I can't deny that I've been attracted to some girls, okay, one girl, but she's been so blunt about her feelings towards me that I've pretty much been friend-zoned.

Even worse, we aren't even friends anymore.

I probably shouldn't be daydreaming while rehearsing for an Alcott Theater Production, especially since the object of my affections is literally standing in front of me, but I guess I can afford to drift off.

My scene doesn't start until Jess is done with her impossibly long solo. She's still skipping around the stage, braids flying as she sings and dances to the tune of a country dance.

My gaze shifts to Cassidy, who is waiting for her entrance on the wings of the stage, opposite of me.

She's still beautiful as always, but I've conditioned myself to stop thinking about her since our break up. It hasn't been the most effective method for getting over her, but I guess I don't have a choice since she's happily dating Tristan Berkeley now.

"Zach!" Mrs. Crawton motions for me to make my entrance on stage.

Taking a deep breath, I transform into Almanzo Wilder as I step into the spotlight. I can see Cassidy out of the corner of my eye, and I watch as she comes up to me, uncharacteristically giggling as she skips right past Jess.

"Mannie!" she says, flipping her hair over shoulder and giggling again, "Let's go for another buggy ride!"

I watch as Jess stands on the side of the stage, as she frowns at her friend. Her frown doesn't hide the fact that she's about to burst out laughing though, and pretty soon everyone has broken character.

Cassidy grins at her friend as Mrs. Crawton tells us that practice is over, and we all depart from the stage and grab our backpacks.

Things get even more awkward when I'm suddenly forced to make conversation with Tristan himself. I don't know him that well, as he's a year older than me, but having Simon there helps the conversation from stalling.

I watch as Tristan and Cassidy head off, hand and hand, from Darcy's car, and I don't miss Simon's curious glances at me. He doesn't know much about Cassidy and my break up, so I bet he's wondering about how I'm feeling right now.

As usual, I'm right about Simon, and a few hours a later, I get a text from him, telling me to come to Kimball Farm.

_Some of the lads are going, _he texts me.

_Who? _I text back, _I might swing by._

_Not my brother, if that's what you were wondering, _he says.

I glare at my phone. _Shut up, dude, I'm coming. _

_See you in five, Norton, _he texts back.

By the time I get to Kimball, most of the guys have already finished eating.

I nod in greeting as Simon approaches me. "Hey Zach," he says, "About time you got over here."

He grins at me, and I laugh. "I had play practice earlier, what do you expect?"

The conversation lulls as the guys begin to throw away their cups, and I head outside with Simon.

"Where's your car?" I ask. Simon's just standing on the curb, hands in his pockets, staring at the cars passing by.

"My brother's picking me up," he says nonchalantly. "You can go if you want."

I begin to head off in the other direction, but suddenly I hear my name being called.

"Zach!" I hear Emma Hawthorne call my name as she steps out of a car, "Get over here for a second, would you?"

I turn around, only to see Tristan and Cassidy get out after her. Great.

Emma doesn't seem to notice my obvious discomfort as she motions for me to come over.

"You need to take some pictures of the Alcott football game coming up. It's this Saturday at 11:00. Can you make it?"

She glances at me ruefully, "Sorry I didn't tell you at yesterday's meeting. It completely slipped my mind."

A second later, she snaps her fingers in front of my face, her normally smiling face set into a frown.

"Pay attention, Zach," she says, exasperated, "You keep getting distracted. What's so exciting that's causing you to keep looking behind me?"

I return my gaze to her, and mumble an apology.

It's hard to pay attention with Cassidy giggling as Tristan wraps an arm around her shoulders. Yep, they're kissing now too.

It takes some effort to drag my gaze from their PDA session and meet Emma's worried eyes.

"I probably should get going," I say hurriedly, "See you around, Emma."

"Bye, Zach." Emma turns around and heads back to her friends. I watch from a distance as they all get back into the car, laughing and chatting away.

A few hours later, I get a text from Emma.

_You weren't fooling anyone, you know. :)_

* * *

**Wow, I think I've had enough of Zach to last me a lifetime. The rest of these one-shots are definitely going to be about some of the other characters so I can preserve my sanity. **

**As for this scene, I tried my best to make Zach sad but not sappy because I don't think it would be part of his personality to mope. Other than that, this scene kind of hints at an Emma and Zach friendship, which I think is great, considering Emma's awkward crush on him when she was in sixth grade. That also explains why she is so comfortable joking around with him. **

**Also, I've begun to use my profile a lot now, so if you want to check that out, I've started listed out updates on my stories there as well as some other stuff like my inspirations for writing. You can access my profile by clicking on my name. :)**

**Thanks so much to my beta, Charlotte (dreaminitiate) for editing this! Review, favorite, follow! **

**Britt**


	3. Rainy Day

**Hello all!**

**This is my third one-shot for Captured, and thankfully it isn't about Zach. :) It's about Becca this time. This particular one shot takes place in the same universe as _The 7th MDBC_, though it might not be at the same time. I'll be putting updates for future one-shots on my profile, so be sure to check that out.**

**Quickie summary: In which Becca gets surprised by her very own Mr. Rochester...  
**

* * *

**Rainy Day**

Becca

Some people say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, so I should be just spiffing, considering my boyfriend of around 6 months lives 1,500 miles away from me.

We talk on the phone and Skype every day, but even that isn't enough. It's been even harder since the Berkeleys came to Concord, because now Cassidy and Megan, okay, just Megan, can't mope with me anymore about our out of town boyfriends.

Figures. I guess that explains why I'm sitting by myself in a diner in downtown after a manicure with nothing to do except to pretend to look at my phone and slowly sip my milkshake.

I've spent the past thirty minutes staring out the window, watching people walk past the place, eyes aglow and laughing as they chatter away to their friends or boyfriends without a care in the world.

It's sprinkling outside, and the rain is doing nothing to improve my mood. Raindrops slide down the window that I'm sitting next to, and pretty soon, I can't see outside anymore as the glass fogs.

"You okay, honey?"

I look up to see the old woman working at the bar standing next to me, her eyes sympathetic as she takes my empty glass and wipes down my table.

"The weather's a bit droll, isn't it?"

I nod and murmur in agreement, giving her a forced smile. "Everything's fine, thanks so much for the shake."

She nods and leaves, and I am left by myself, staring out the fogged up window once again.

The bells on the door chime as the door swings open, but I'm too caught up in looking miserable to notice a tall, lean guy saunter his way up to my booth.

I'm still oblivious as he stands next to me, hands in his pockets, grinning. I can smell a familiar scent, cologne that reminds me of Mankato and musk, wood shavings and pine trees.

"What exactly is so exciting about a window you can't see through?"

I spin around at the sound of a voice, and suddenly I see my boyfriend, standing in front of me in a random diner in the middle of Concord when he should be in Mankato, Minnesota, taking care of his pet snakes.

"How did you get here? Theo! Oh my gosh, how did you find me?"

He smiles as he envelopes me in a hug, and for a second in time, I get lost in the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. I take a deep breath of his cologne and sigh.

"I was going to ask your mom, but all your friends told me this is where you go if you aren't with them." He smiles at me, his eyes soft.

"They know me too well," I murmur into his shirt, "We should go do something together! How long are you staying?"

He grimaces. "I'm here to check out some of the colleges, so we'll only be staying for three days..."

I frown.

Theo smiles and hugs me tighter as he whispers in my ear. "I made sure to only schedule college tours tomorrow so we have the rest of my visit to hang out together. You can show me around your city, Becca."

I nod, my face breaking into a smile for the first time that day as my boyfriend grabs my hand and leads me out of the diner into the rain. He grabs an umbrella from seemingly nowhere and opens it for me, like a perfect gentleman.

Giggling, I duck under it, my arm tucked comfortably under his.

"Be careful in the rain, you two!" The old lady at the counter calls out to us as we leave, and I smile as I turn around to respond.

"I think I'm safe this time..."

* * *

**Awww, I love a good Becca and Theo moment. This one-shot started a bit sad, but I really enjoyed writing about Becca's bluer side (is that a thing?). This one-shot marks the halfway point for Captured, so we only have two more to go before the collection is finished! I don't know whether to be sad or excited. The next one-shot is definitely going to be a little peek at the Berkeley boys and their sibling relationship, so look forward to that! I'm still working on my British slang and it definitely isn't perfect, but oh well. :) It'll probably be up tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Check my profile for any other updates on _The 7th MDBC, _as well as updates for this story. **

**Thanks so much to my beta, dreaminitiate, for editing this! Review if you liked this one-shot! **

**Bye! Britt**


	4. Brotherly Love

**Hey guys!**

**This is the fourth of five one-shots for _Captured_, and it is about our favorite brothers, Tristan and Simon. I tried my best to get the whole British slang correct in this chapter, but I'm apologizing ahead of time for any mistakes I might have made. **

**The fifth installment of this collection will probably be up tomorrow if I can manage to write it. :) **

**Also, this one-shot is written from an omniscient narrator's point of view, by the way, so excuse the different writing style.**

**Britt**

**Quickie Summary: Your brother is like the best friend you didn't ask for...**

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

"Oi, mate!"

If you were to walk in on a little living room scuffle at this very moment, you would see two boys, one sporting sky blue eyes and a mop of dark, chocolate brown hair wrestling with another boy with equally sky blue eyes, but this boy's mop would be a delightful shade of gold.

"Bugger off, Simon!"

One is clearly taller than the other, and he seems to take pride in that as he struts around the room, chest out and hair flopping about. If you didn't know that Tristan was an aspiring ice dancer, you might think that he was slight crazy, but in context, I suppose his strutting was only normal for a boy of his interests

Our little Tristan had just turned ten, and he believed himself to be the epitome of tall, dark, handsome, with an added sprinkle of perfection. He wore his skates in the house, much to his mother's disdain, and had ruined more than one hardwood floor during his "practice".

If you had been paying attention yet again, you might also come to realize that the blonde was of similar height to his brother, but his face was round in contrast to his sibling's chiseled features.

Simon would grow out of his baby face eventually.

You might also notice that Simon preferred kicking a ball around rather than the skating thing his brother loved, which resulted in an equal amount of things ruined: only, Simon knocked down vases and broke windows.

Mrs. Berkeley had a lot on her hands, raising two boys who were a year apart. A lot on her hands.

Tristan was busy hurrying after his brother, his face contorted in an expression of extreme discomfort.

"Stop kicking the football about, Simon! You'll kill someone!"

"What's it to you?"His brother replied with a snappy remark and continued kicking the football around with surprising accuracy.

Tristan howled as the ball flew straight towards his nose, colliding with his most prized facial feature with a resounding _crack.  
_

"Mum! This idiot almost broke my nose!"

Alas, Mrs. Berkeley came too late to save her son from his terrible fate, and he was rushed to the emergency room in an effort to preserve what little handsomeness his poor ten year old face had.

Simon made sure to call out his opinion before his brother and mother left the house, but he was only met with a scream from Tristan and a sigh from Mrs. Berkeley.

"I thought his face was the goal, Mum, I swear!"

* * *

_Six years later..._

* * *

_"_Mate, I think you're a bloody idiot." A dashing, blonde boy leaned over to speak to his taller, brunette counterpart as they sat next to each other at a small diner on the corner of Westley and Harving.

The blonde continued, "Cassidy's a perfectly nice girl, and you had to act like stick in the mud and ruin it for her, didn't you?"

The boy ignored the dirty look his brother gave him, completely oblivious to the rather murderous glare he was getting.

"Oi! Could you talk any louder? Half the people in this bloody diner will hear everything you're saying, and the book club girls are outside, for goodness sake!"

Simon just nodded, seemingly amused by this outburst.

"Well, either you buck up and apologize for being a prat, or you continue acting like one." With that, Simon left with a flourish, his face rearranging itself into a pleasant smile for the object of _his _affections, a certain Megan Wong.

It didn't take long for Megan to be tucked under his arm as they walked right back into the diner, a whole gaggle of giggling girls following them.

Tristan put his head in his hands and sighed as he watched his brother's charm put a smile on Megan's face.

How did he of all people manage to act so nice all the time, despite full on knowing how much pain social interactions were for his very own brother? Tristan contemplated this for a minute, then shifted his attention to the only girl he'd ever pay attention to.

It's not that Tristan was particularly rude, his aura was just different from someone like his social butterfly of a brother. Tristan preferred people who were openly honest and not ashamed of it.

He couldn't help but wince as the group traipsed in, clearly not seeing him sitting alone in the corner. He watched as they all sat down, and he strained to hear their conversation.

Tristan Berkeley wasn't a stalker, but he could certainly pass for one with his acute hearing skills and his way of applying them to certain situations.

The fiery redhead spoke first, addressing the blonde boy while sipping on a milkshake. "What happened to your brother? Please say he disappeared off this Earth.."

Tristan watched his brother laugh, "Nah, he's over there." Simon gestured over to the corner of the diner.

Cassidy's eyes widened as she saw the brooding young man in the corner. "Oh."

Oh indeed, Tristan thought, laughing to himself. Now she knew that her comments_ were_ heard and she was an inherently evil perso-

Wait, was she coming over?

Why was she walking towards him, her face relaxed but her eyes betraying the tense, rather uncomfortable expression on her face?

He couldn't help notice that she really was quite beautiful.

He _also_ couldn't help but notice the smirking face of his brother in the background as he watched Tristan's face grow redder and redder.

"Ow!" His hands reflexively covered his nose as he felt muffin being thrown across the room. Simon was beside himself in laughter as he watched his brother flick the muffin crumbs out of his hair.

"Mate, you are in for it now," he all but growled.

Simon raised his hands in defense and laughed as the girls turned to watch.

"I thought his face was the goal, Mum, I swear!"

* * *

**I actually liked this one-shot a lot better than I thought I would. I think it might be my favorite one so far. :)**

**I didn't have a chance to send this to my beta, so I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Review, favorite, follow if you liked it!**

**Britt**


	5. Coffee Shop Blues

**Hey guys!**

**So this is the final one-shot of five for this particular story, _Captured_. I'm really excited that it is complete and am currently working on some more story ideas that might come in the future.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read/commented/followed this story because all of you are really awesome! I also have begun posting on Wattpad under brittfiction, and I am currently testing the waters there. If any of you use Wattpad, feel free to check out my stories on that platform. I still will be posting everything I write on here, but I am excited to have a new platform to try.**

**Also: This takes place in an alternate universe, which means that this relationship status might not be the same in any of my other stories. **

**Quick Summary: A melancholy one-shot in which Emma fondly recalls her relationship with Stewart in a coffee shop in Boston. **

* * *

**Emma**

He said it fast, the words spilling out of his mouth like sand crumbling out of my hand, and it was painless.

We had been heading on the road to despair and doom for a while, and I cried mostly because it was freeing and not because it was over.

Granted, the first few days were hard and every time we saw each other in the halls I did nothing but rush into the nearest restroom and let tears trail down my cheeks, each one marking a new day that I had for myself.

But three weeks later I could walk past him with a smile plastered on my face, and although it was fake, it was progress.

My main goal after the split was to maintain the other friendships I had; Becca and I were still close friends and nothing, not even a boy could get in our way.

She had been strangely sympathetic and thought her brother to be out of his mind for making a "rash" decision, and she seemed so angry that I didn't mention that we had been in a bad place for months.

And yet there were times when we were happy, the perfect example of a couple that had made their own world in which they could explore and create, our writer's minds binding us together.

It was only fitting then, that I be sitting in a coffee shop in Boston where Stewart and I went on our last date.

The interior was warm and golden and beautiful and reminded me of my home, and I guess it helped that the coffee there was great as well.

It was raining, not a heavy downpour that rendered walking an unimaginable feat, but a slow sprinkle that left my hair slightly wet when I came in, but dried up after thirty minutes of sitting inside.

I had driven down to Boston by myself for a quick "getaway" of sorts because college was approaching fast, and I felt a certain sort of urgency to discover exactly what was making me so worried.

I'd been sitting in the coffee shop for two hours, and I had found nothing to satisfy my question. My mind began to wander, and I guess that's how I began to think about Stewart, and our relationship that wasn't meant to be.

I probably shouldn't have been pondering our relationship that much as we ended it months before, but I couldn't help but have a sudden feeling of insecurity.

Becca told me that he had found a new girlfriend, one who was tall and lean and wore blue contacts, Becca mentioned. I remember her smirk as she talked about her brother.

I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of the snark. I tried my best to stay clear of their relationship until the aforementioned girl and I actually met, and she was everything Becca had said.

Her fake, saccharin smile was never directed towards me in our entire conversation, only to be made more awkward as I was with Theo and Becca—

Theo payed the bill, and we left as well, leaving a confused Stewart in the background. We hadn't talked since.

I probably should have been paying more attention when I heard the door open and I heard a high-pitched female voice call out, "Stewie! This place is so cute!"

Stewart saw me first, and our eyes met before his girlfriend ever realized that his attention was somewhere else.

He made a move to come near me, and my eyes widened as he approached. This wasn't going to happen to me, not when he had already expressed his true feelings and sent a follow up email that reopened more wounds for me two weeks later.

I watched him motion for his girlfriend to stand in line to order, and then he walked over to me, his face flickering between surprised and concerned.

"I don't want to talk to you." The words came before I could stop them, and I faced him defiantly. I wasn't going to make a scene and leave just because my ex was in town, but I wasn't going to entertain any more apologies either.

"Emma-"

"Stewart, why don't you go and hang out with your girlfriend as you obviously intended to do," I pause for a moment, thinking of what I want to say. "I didn't come here to dredge up any previous thing we had."

Maybe it's my tone that caused him to take a step back, but it's probably the fact that his girlfriend had finally returned with drinks. She looked angry as she tugged his arm.

"Stewart, what are you doing? This was supposed to be our date..."

He flicked a hand for her to stop, and suddenly I decided that the best way to deal with this situation was to leave.

"Emma, why don't you let me just talk to you?"

"We've been over this already, Stewart. I'm just going to go," I said as I rose out of my seat.

I didn't look back as I left the shop, the rain pouring down as I walked down the street. It was lucky that it was raining, I thought, because at least it hid the tears that were quickly forming, pools of sadness streaming down my face.

* * *

**That made me feel a little sad, but remember, Stewart and Emma might still be together in some of my other stories (I haven't really decided that yet). **

**If you liked that, give me a review!**

**To find out what stories I'm going to be writing next, be sure to check out my profile as that is where all the updates are. :)**

**Thanks so much for reading, Britt **


End file.
